Neo Yu-Gi-Oh
by KageAnu
Summary: This is the beginning of a small saga. It seems everything is going good for Yugi and his friends, but it only SEEMS. Two new faces are about to show up and bring trouble along with them. Rated Pg-13 for bad language later on
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! New Beginnings  
  
Hello, I am not really new here, but I have changed my penname, I suck as my other penname, it is a few years later and I am better. I won't ramble anymore though. I'll try a semi short Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, you R&R .  
  
Disclaimer: A lot of the cards here are made up. I've neither had the time nor the patience to memorize the names of all the cards. Get over it. Also the three new people are copyrighted to me and so are their Millennium Items  
  
Our story takes place about a year after Duelist Kingdom and all the things after it. It seems all the trouble is over and that peace will prevail. Yugi and the others are enjoying it all, but future events will change that. Two new duelists are about to meet Yugi and his friends , and bring all sorts of trouble with them. How will they handle all of this?  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Joey and Bakura walked down the road to Domino High, ready for another long day of school.  
  
"So, you ready for that math quiz today Joey?" Tea asked.  
  
"Test?!" Joey cried "I didn't hear about no test?!"  
  
"Everybody knew about it though" Yugi looked up with amusement at his best friend.  
  
"Oh man, I'm gonna fail" Joey whined.  
  
"Joey, you always fail" Tristen teased "How will this be any different?"  
  
"Hey, let me suffer in peace, all right?"  
  
"You guys are so funny" Tea laughed.  
  
"I think we'll all survive" Bakura smiled "I mean, it's just math right?"  
  
Joey groaned and the whole group walked into the school. They split up as they went to their classes, Yugi, Bakura and Joey all had the same first period (by a strange twist of fate called the author).  
  
"Hey, check out those two" Joey pointed to two girls "Haven't seen them around here"  
  
"They must be new, I don't recognize them" Yugi agreed.  
  
"I guess we'll find out when class starts, lets sit down" Bakura suggested.  
  
The three sat at their desks.  
  
Class began and the teacher walked up in front of the class.  
  
"Okay class, we have two new students at this school I would like you to meet and hopefully make friends with" the teacher began and beckoned the two new girls to the front "I want you to first meet Joan who transferred from America"  
  
A black haired girl stepped forth and gave a small bow and smiled "Pleased to meet you all"  
  
She stepped back.  
  
"And Luz, who also transferred from America"  
  
A girl with green hair that faded to blue looked nervously to Joan who nodded.  
  
Luz gave a small bow and the class all stared at the two wings that hovered around her mid back area.  
  
"She's really shy" Joan explained "But she's nice"  
  
"That's strange" Bakura looked at Luz "Why does she have wings?"  
  
"No idea" Yugi whispered "I think this should be investigated later"  
  
"I like the black haired on" Joey grinned "She's cute"  
  
"Joey Wheeler! What are you talking about over there?!" the teacher yelled.  
  
"N-nothing" Joey looked somewhat shocked. "I think you need to repeat what you said, considering you said it out loud in the first place" the teacher looked stern.  
  
"Oh crap" Joey looked down.  
  
"Say it Joey"  
  
"Poor Joey" Yugi looked to Bakura and shook his head.  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
"I said I thought the girl with the black hair was cute" Joey looked down blushing in embarrassment.  
  
Joan smiled "Don't worry, I get that a lot"  
  
Joey continued to look down as he sat in his chair, he couldn't look the new girl in the eyes now.  
  
"Now, onto that math test" the teacher said as Joan and Luz took their seats.  
  
After the test, the class had free time to talk, so Yugi and the other two walked over to Luz and Joan. Joey was still unable to look at Joan (still embarrassed).  
  
"Hi" Joan looked up "I recognize Joey from earlier, but not you two"  
  
"I'm Yugi" Yugi shook hands with Joan and gave a small smile to Luz.  
  
"And I'm Bakura" Bakura did the same.  
  
"Ah, and you'd like to talk with Luz and I huh?"  
  
"Yeah" Yugi nodded and they took seats around Joan and her friend.  
  
"Well, ask away"  
  
"Okay, I wanted to know" Bakura started "Why does Luz have wings?"  
  
"Oh that" Joan looked to Luz "Show them the jewelry Luz" Luz pulled out a necklace. The charm was two wings with an Egyptian styled eye between them, seemingly holding them together.  
  
"Luz's wings come from this" Joan pointed to the necklace.  
  
"Is that a Millennium Item?" Yugi asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, how'd you know?" Joan asked.  
  
"Because of this" Yugi pulled out his Millennium Puzzle and showed it to Joan and Luz.  
  
"Ah, you own one too. One of the seven?"  
  
"Are there anymore?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Only three others" Joan said lowly "Luz and I have two, I don't know who owns the third"  
  
"Wait, you have one too?" Joey asked finally able to look up, too intrigued to care that he was still embarrassed.  
  
Joan pulled up her sleeves revealing bracelets with stars all over, one had the eye symbol on it too.  
  
"Millennium Star, it only seems like two different items, but it's all the same item"  
  
"Wow, and these are rare?"  
  
"They're really just unheard of, nobody with Millennium Items have even really heard of them" Luz said quietly, but loud enough for the other four to hear her. It seemed she had the same accent Bakura did.  
  
"Do you have an accent?" Bakura asked Luz.  
  
Luz nodded.  
  
"She came from Britain, but moved to America when she was young" Joan explained "She's really quiet because she's shy around new people, especially guys" Everybody smiled slightly. The bell rang.  
  
"Do you two want to meet our other two friends?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Sure, it sounds fine" Joan nodded "We're fitting in already, Luz"  
  
Luz smiled and nodded.  
  
Tristen and Tea walked up and met Yugi.  
  
"Hey, two new people" Tristen looked to the girls.  
  
"Who are you two?" Tea asked with high interest.  
  
"I'm Joan, this is Luz" Joan introduced herself and Luz.  
  
The story as explained to the other two.  
  
"That's so neat" Tea said with a slight burst of energy.  
  
Luz and Bakura walked to the back of the group.  
  
"So, you came from Britain?" Bakura looked at Luz.  
  
"Yes" Luz nodded.  
  
"Do you remember any of it?"  
  
"Not a lot, we moved to America when I was really young" Luz shook her head.  
  
"I think you have a really pretty accent" Bakura complemented.  
  
"Thank you" Luz looked very modest.  
  
The group didn't realize the dangers ahead as school ended and they all began to walk home. They didn't see the dark man at the end of the road, waiting to lure them into his trap. Something gold near his chest gleamed and though he was shadowed, you could see two glowing eyes and a menacing smirk on his face. He had something planned for all of them.  
  
So? You like or does it need work? Go ahead and tell me, constructive criticism is accepted. 


	2. Dead End

Yu-Gi-Oh! New Beginnings  
  
The continuation from the first chapter. I hope this one is good too, I hope. R&R  
  
When we last left Yugi and his friends, they had all met two new faces, Joan and Luz. They still have yet to see the danger ahead of them. Who is this dark figure waiting for them? And where's this romance I speak of? You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Yugi and the others laughed and talked as they walked down the street, still not seeing the dark man waiting for them.  
  
"So Joey, fail that test?" Tristan teased.  
  
"And what if I did?" Joey demanded "You can't make fun of somebody who doesn't care"  
  
"Sure we can, it just won't be half as much fun" Tristen smirked like an idiot "C'mon Joey, what'd you make?"  
  
"Ain't none of your concern"  
  
"I bet you didn't even make a fifty" Tristen teased.  
  
"Yeah because that spot was reserved for you" Joan joked, catching Tristen off guard.  
  
"Hey man, she's got a sense of humor" Joey smiled "And for you're information, I made a seventy, still passing"  
  
"You made me think you had failed?" Tristen asked "That's cold Joey"  
  
Yugi, Tea and Joan laughed. Luz and Bakura were off in their on conversation.  
  
"Look you guys" Joan pointed at the two who were walking further behind the rest "Don't they look so cute together?"  
  
"Yeah they do" Tea agreed "They seem to like one another.  
  
"Isn't Luz normally really quiet?" Yugi asked Joan.  
  
"Normally" Joan nodded "But this seems to be a rare case, she's fitting in just fine with Bakura"  
  
"Bakura ain't all that talkative himself though" Joey pointed out.  
  
They stopped and waited for Bakura and Luz to catch up.  
  
"I'm sorry, were we holding you guys up?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Nah, nothing like that" Yugi shook his head.  
  
They continued on growing closer to the dark man.  
  
Luz's Millennium Item suddenly glowed brightly and she stopped.  
  
"Luz, what's wrong?" Joan asked.  
  
"We're too late" Luz muttered "Too late"  
  
"Too late" Joey demanded "For what?"  
  
"What's she talking about?" Tristen asked Joan.  
  
"She's talking about me" the dark man walked toward the group "And you're too late to stop me"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi demanded boldly.  
  
"I'm going to get those Millennium Items from the four of you that already have them and I know the perfect way in which to do it" the man sneered "I'm sending you away to a world in which you cannot escape!"  
  
He spread his hand before them and the world around them began changing.  
  
Yugi cringed in pain what he was feeling was his soul being ripped right out of his body, then the world went blank.  
  
When he woke up, he found he was in a new place, no longer on the same street he and the others had been on before.. He was in a darker place, much like the Shadow Realm.  
  
He looked around and saw the others around him, probably out from all the pain they had gone though as well.  
  
"Joey, Tristen, Tea, Bakura!" Yugi got up and began shaking everybody awake.  
  
Everybody sat up.  
  
"Where are we Yugi?" Joey looked around in a combination of fear and amazement.  
  
"Are we in the Shadow Realm?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Not at all" said the dark man's voice "Not even close. You are in a realm far worse"  
  
"How can anything be worse than the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked.  
  
"This is a realm where the many souls traverse, the angry souls of many talented duelists who couldn't battle their ways out years ago, now they have transformed into monsters that will destroy any duelist that gets in their way"  
  
"Damn, this is bad" Joan shook her head.  
  
"Sounds like it" Joey agreed.  
  
"See if you can duel your way out of this one, Yugi Moto" the man's voice sneered "I'll be surprised to see you last in here"  
  
With that, silence settled over the place.  
  
"Where do we even begin?" Tea looked anxious "It all looks the same here"  
  
"We have to start somewhere" Yugi looked determined.  
  
"Well, may as well" Joan agreed "I want out"  
  
"If we can make it out" Tristen looked sort of unhopeful. "God, you're no help" Joey snapped "We need encouragement, not your negative attitude"  
  
"Hey, they guy said it was impossible, how do we expect to make out against all these odds?" Tristen challenged.  
  
"You know, people like you piss me off" Joey snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, well Mr. Overconfident, how do you suggest we make it out this?"  
  
"You guys" Yugi protested "Stop it"  
  
"Stay out Yugi" Joey turned to Yugi.  
  
The two continued on until they made Luz angry, which was rare and Joey and Tristen were about to be glad it was rare.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Luz shouted loudly.  
  
Tristen and Joey turned to her, taken aback.  
  
"Both of you are causing problems for all of us. It's not one of you" Luz glared at them "And none of you are helping any at all. In order to get out of here, we need you two to quit acting so goddamn childish!"  
  
Joey and Tristen turned to the others.  
  
"You heard her" Tea agreed "If you two don't grow up we'll never get out of here"  
  
"That aside" Joan sighed "Lets discuss a plan at least"  
  
Luz sighed and held her head in her hands.  
  
"You okay?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I never normally get this angry at people" Luz admitted "But they just needed to quit"  
  
"Yeah, it happens a lot"  
  
"How can you go for so long without saying something?" Luz looked up inquisitively at Bakura.  
  
"I'm more of a quiet type, I don't really say much" Bakura clarified.  
  
"Then we have something else in common too" Luz nodded.  
  
"I guess so" Bakura concurred.  
  
The two gave each other a sweet smile. Luz was beginning to like Bakura a lot.  
  
"Okay, so we really have no way of knowing which way to go, so we have to determine the best way out" Joan began "And this is a place of duelists, so maybe we can use our duel monsters cards to help us somehow"  
  
"Maybe, but first we have to figure out how" Yugi added "And if all the same things go here that go in duel monsters, like attack power, defense and so on"  
  
"True" Tea put in "something here might be the answer. We also have to be careful of bad duelists"  
  
And with that they continued on discussing their plan until they reached a decision.  
  
"All right, we'll head in one direction and depending on what's happens, we can conclude if it's the right way or not" Yugi announced to Bakura, Luz, Joey and Tristen "So lets go on and get started"  
  
Luz turned to Joey and Tristen "I'm sorry I yelled at you two, but please try to refrain from arguing too much around me"  
  
"It's alright" Joey nodded "I need that"  
  
"Yeah" Tristen decided.  
  
The team went forward and all seemed to go well, but they couldn't help but look around in nervousness. Luz walked next to Bakura and took his hand.  
  
Bakura blushed humbly.  
  
Something moved to the right of the team and everybody backed up. "What was that?" Joan glanced around her.  
  
"Something's here, and it doesn't like us" Joey stepped back.  
  
And unexpectedly a giant murky creature burst from the darkness around them. It turned and stared down at the collection, eyeing them hungrily.  
  
"That thing wants to eat us?" Yugi looked terrified as the rest did "What'll we do? We don't know how to duel here yet?"  
  
The dark man looked into a hologram showing the events, and he laughed. They wouldn't make it.  
  
  
  
Hah, cliffhanger.. I think this came out okay, but alas, I need other people's opinions too. Tell me what you think give suggestions for part three. I'll give you a cookie.. 


End file.
